


Перекрестки

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они все — хорошие люди. Но не понимают друг друга, а это обычно приводит к вражде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекрестки

**Author's Note:**

> Во вселенной Starcraft маршалы — колониальная полиция, аналог шерифов. Старые Семьи — правящая сила Конфедерации, власть в них передавалась по наследству. Считаются полностью уничтоженными.

— Мне тут передали, что ты хочешь поговорить.  
Валериан Менгск поднял глаза, кивнул на кресло — напротив своего стола.  
— Верно, командир. Садитесь.  
После того, как зерги оставили Корхал, дела шли… относительно спокойно. Разумеется, не все радушно признали власть нового императора, но Валериан был достаточно хитер, умен и упорен, чтобы убедить большинство. Корхал восстанавливался, и немало в этом помогали «Рейдеры Рейнора». Вот только сам их командир практически не принимал участия в делах, свалив все на Хорнера, а сам большую часть времени проводил в барах. Причина его хандры лежала на поверхности, но что делать, чтобы это исправить, никто не знал.   
— Так что случилось? — хмуро осведомился Рейнор, мрачно смотря на Валериана. Молодого императора этот взгляд не смутил. Он глотнул воды из стоявшего тут же стакана и степенно кивнул.  
— У меня есть… информация, которая может вас заинтересовать, — Валериан помолчал, подогревая интерес Рейнора. — Я думал, это просто ваши люди, но, проверив, понял, что ошибся…  
— О чем ты? — Рейнор нахмурился.   
— Изучая отчеты и рассказы о… том дне, — Валериан выделил голосом последние два слова. Рейнор кивнул в знак того, что понимает, о чем речь. — И приметил кое-что необычное. Наши войска были заняты, и… не всегда удавалось помочь людям, которых мы не успели эвакуировать.  
— Я знаю это, — в голосе Рейнора послышалось раздражение.   
— Так вот, дело в том, что люди рассказывают о тех, кто помог им. Двое. Мужчина и женщина. Говорили, что «пришли просто помочь». Оба вооружены. Мужчина — по сноровке явно смахивает на военного. Женщина очень похожа на «Призрака». Судя по всему — достаточно давно работают вместе, — Валериан замолчал, но за его словами слышалось: «Напоминает, не правда ли?»  
Рейнор помолчал, переваривая информацию.  
— Не рыжая? — спросил он. Валериан непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Простите?  
— Женщина. Она не рыжая? — все так же хмуро спросил командир.  
— Нет. Насколько мне известно, темноволосая. И…  
— А я уж было подумал, что ты надо мной издеваешься, — Рейнор выпрямился, расправил плечи. — Это интересно, но зачем ты мне это рассказал?  
— Возможно, это будет вам… полезным. И возможно, вы знаете что-то, что мне неизвестно, — Валериан качнул головой.  
— Выясню, — после паузы Рейнор кивнул, встал.  
— Я передам, если получу новую информацию, — закончил правитель. 

***

— …плохая идея, — закончила Шоу.   
Риз пожал плечами, раздраженно вздохнул, когда обломок стены, за которым они прятались, принял на себя очередные выстрелы. Он выглянул из-за укрытия, пару раз выстрелил в сторону невидимого противника.   
— Я передал вам информацию, как только получил ее сам, мисс Шоу, — заговорил Финч после паузы. — Где сейчас… наш Номер?  
— Если у него есть хоть капля мозгов — уже далеко отсюда, — Шоу выглянула из-за укрытия, но стрелять не стала. — Так что он такое натворил, что за ним охотится правительство?  
— Это не правительство, — словно нехотя произнес Финч.  
— Там «Призрак», Финч. Я способна это понять, — Шоу поморщилась, сжимая винтовку.  
— Верно, но она не работает на правительство.  
— Она? — Джон нахмурился.  
— Новембер Терра, бывший личный «Призрак» Менгска, — ответил Финч под очередные выстрелы.  
— Терра… Одна из Старых Семей, — вспомнил Риз. — Все они были убиты незадолго до падения Тарсониса, разве нет?  
— Не все. Родители хорошо скрывали псионные способности Новембер, даже я ничего не заподозрил… — Шоу и Риз переглянулись, но решили не перебивать Финча, и тот продолжил: — Она выжила после того нападения и вскоре стала одним из «Призраков» нового Доминиона.  
— Но с младшим Менгском, видимо, не договорилась, — настал черед Шоу высовываться и стрелять. Все так же безуспешно. — Так что ей надо от нашего подопечного?  
— У меня мало информации, но, судя по всему, он может иметь отношение к убийству семьи Терра, — чуть растягивая слова, ответил Финч.  
— Так мы спасали убийцу? — хмуро спросил Джон.   
— Не уверен в этом. Все возможные прямые доказательства погибли вместе с Тарсонисом. Но наш подопечный был прямым конкурентом Константино Терра, открыто поддерживал восстание, а также незадолго до нападения перевел деньги на несколько счетов, один из которых вполне мог принадлежать мятежникам, — отчеканил Финч.  
— Что ж, похоже, девочке подобных доказательств достаточно, — пробормотала Шоу. — Вот только ее цель ушла, а стреляет она в нас… Погоди-ка, Финч, какой у девочки пси-индекс?  
— Десять, — после паузы ответил тот.  
— Прекрасно, — Шоу хищно улыбнулась. Риз забеспокоился.  
— Что ты задумала?  
— Надеюсь, ты прихватил таблетки. Прикрой меня.   
Она прислонила винтовку к стене, приготовилась к рывку. Риз мученически вздохнул, перезаряжая пистолет. Что собралась сделать напарница, он уже понял. Шоу посмотрела на него, взглядом спрашивая «Готов?». Риз кивнул: «Готов». Он высунулся из-за укрытия, несколько раз выстрелил, отвлекая Нову. Шоу рядом уже не было.  
…три, четыре, пять…   
Риз спрятался обратно в укрытие, и тут же в висках вспыхнула боль, словно толстой иглой кольнули. Каково было Нове — сильному, а значит и восприимчивому псионику — неприятно было даже представлять. Боль отпустила так же резко, как и нахлынула. Выстрелов больше не было слышно.  
— Шоу? — Риз чуть повысил голос.   
— Я в порядке, — Самин спрыгнула с возвышения, прислонилась плечом к стене. Выглядела она не очень. — Все обошлось, девочка проваляется в отключке еще полчаса минимум. Финч, вызывай полицию. Беглому «Призраку» копы весьма обрадуются.  
— Уже сделано. И как я узнал, наш подопечный только что благополучно убрался с планеты, — в голосе босса сквозило беспокойство. — Мисс Шоу, вы…  
— Я в порядке, — она отмахнулась, подобрала винтовку. — Пойдем, съедим что-нибудь.   
Джон молча последовал за ней. 

*** 

В этот раз в кабинете Валериана, кроме него самого, присутствовал Хорнер. Джим остановился у входа, дожидаясь, пока разговор закончится. Но Мэтт заметил его и прервался на полуслове.  
— Сэр! Рад вас видеть!  
Валериан лишь степенно кивнул, пряча улыбку.   
— Взаимно, Мэтт. Что случилось, Валериан? Что-то по… тому делу?  
— В том числе, — молодой император кивнул. — На самом деле обе новости связаны между собой.   
Мэтт тактично отошел и сейчас изучал одну из висящих на стене картин. Джим едва сдержал улыбку — Хорнера он знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тот, несмотря на скучающий вид, весь обратился в слух.  
— Дело в том, — Валериан прокашлялся, обращая на себя внимание, — что вчера в полицию поступил вызов, сообщивший о беглом «Призраке». И это оказалось правдой. Нашлась наша… старая знакомая, Нова Терра.  
— И полиция смогла ее поймать? — искренне удивился Джим.   
— Полиция, командир, нашла ее оглушенной.  
Джим тяжело вздохнул, потер переносицу двумя пальцами, чувствуя зарождающуюся мигрень.  
— Разумеется, кто это сделал — неизвестно, — глухо произнес он.   
— Полиции — нет. Но сама она уже успела кое-что сказать, невзирая на… несговорчивость, — Валериан качнул головой. Несмотря на все старания, было заметно, насколько он устал. — Я думаю, командир, вы и сами догадываетесь, кто причастен к этому делу.  
— Двое. Мужчина и женщина. Военный и «Призрак», — Джим тяжело вздохнул.   
— Именно. Нова была… немало удивлена, узнав, что это не наши люди. По ее словам, она не собиралась драться с ними.   
— А что собиралась? — глухо спросил Джим.  
— Не знаю. Может быть, вы спросите? — неожиданно предложил Валериан.  
Джим зажмурился, сжав переносицу и чувствуя, как мигрень становится все сильнее. Мэтт тихо фыркнул — ему эта идея тоже не нравилась. Но Валериан, похоже, был иного мнения. И этот был тот самый случай, когда престолонаследника… простите, императора, невозможно было переубедить.   
— Вы… пересекались ранее, и я думаю, вы бы смогли договориться. К тому же, — Валериан усмехнулся, — это же по вашему профилю дело, командир.   
— У него хватает забот и без этой чокнутой блондинки! — Хорнер, видимо, забыл, что ещё секундой ранее внимательно рассматривал полотна из императорской галереи.  
— Спокойно, Мэтт, — Джим махнул рукой. — Так и есть. Хорошо. Я поговорю с Новой. Но вся информация останется при мне.  
Выражение лица Валериана не изменилось, но подобное предложение ему было явно не по душе. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, задумавшись.  
— Хорошо, командир. Будь по-вашему. Вы… получите допуск. А теперь простите, но нам с капитаном Хорнером нужно кое-что обсудить.   
Джим бросил короткий взгляд: «Нужна помощь?». Мэтт наклонил голову: «Справлюсь». Рейнор пожал плечами. В способностях капитана он не сомневался.

***

Корхал приходил в себя быстро — не впервой было. Люди уже снова заселились в дома, почти наладили привычный быт, работали многие учреждения. В том числе и кафе, в котором они сейчас сидели. Шоу как раз доедала первую порцию. Риз медленно потягивал кофе. Шоу была странной, сколько он знал ее. Точнее, еще более странной, чем все, кого приходилось знать. Хотя как раз это было неудивительно — псионик, «Призрак» школы Конфедерации. Джон слышал о методах обучения Конфедерации лишь мельком, но этого было достаточно, чтобы зауважать Самин.  
— Что? — Шоу оторвалась от еды, посмотрела на напарника.  
— Ничего. Я просто подумал — она «Призрак». Ты знала её?   
— Она — «Призрак» Доминиона, Риз. Это большая разница, — Шоу сжала вилку. — И почему это так, я объяснять не намерена.   
Джон промолчал. Прошлое было болезненной темой для всех них, но для Шоу — особенно.   
— Когда я узнала, что поймали беглого «Призрака», то даже успела испугаться, — проворковал милый голос прямо над ухом Джона. Шоу с тяжелым вздохом закатила глаза и снова взялась за еду.   
Рут села рядом с ней, мило улыбаясь. Правда, улыбка эта почему-то больше настораживала, чем привлекала.   
— Меня попросили вам передать, — Рут все так же улыбалась, — что вы ступили на опасную тропу. Вами заинтересовались.  
— Кто? — за двоих спросила Шоу. От кого сообщение — они понимали.   
— Хороший, но упрямый человек, Джим Рейнор, — протянула Рут, водя пальцем по столешнице.   
— Мятежный маршал, — Риз и Шоу мрачно переглянулись.  
— Он сейчас на Корхале, — раздался голос Финча в передатчике. — И если информация верна…  
— Гарольд, она верна, — Рут тихо рассмеялась. — Ты же знаешь, Она не ошибается.   
— …значит, у нас проблемы, — закончил Финч. — Но мы не можем сейчас прекратить нашу работу.   
— У нас новый Номер? — Риз поднял брови, хоть Гарольд и не мог этого видеть. — Уже?  
— Люди, к сожалению, быстро забывают трагедии и возвращаются к своим конфликтам, — заметил Финч. — Я буду ждать вас.   
За столиком повисла тяжелая тишина. Шоу вернулась к своей порции, зло ткнула мясо вилкой. Рут вздохнула, глядя на неё.   
— Что случилось? — проворковала она. — Ты что, знала того «Призрака», которого вы сегодня сдали?   
Шоу мгновенно перехватила вилку для удара, но замахиваться не стала, мрачно смотря на Рут.  
— И почему все уверены, что я знаю всех «Призраков», только потому что была одной из них? — процедила она.   
— Полегче, Шоу, — Риз улыбнулся официантке, прошедшей мимо них. — Не надо привлекать лишнего внимания.  
Самин фыркнула, но бросила вилку на стол и сложила руки на груди.  
— К тому же, вы его уже привлекли, — все так же безмятежно добавила Рут.  
Напарники предпочли промолчать. 

***

— Ох, на-адо же, маршал, — насмешливо протянула Нова, увидев Джима.  
Ее боялись, и это было заметно. Несмотря на наручники, охрану и черт знает какие еще меры безопасности. Хотя псионика такой силы стоило бояться.  
— Не скажу, что рад тебя видеть, — Джим поднял глаза на охрану. — Парни, оставьте нас.   
— Вы уверены… сэр? — осторожно спросил один из них. Они не были уверены, как именно стоит обращаться к Джиму.   
— Все будет в порядке.   
Охранники переглянулись, но все-таки вышли. Нова тихо рассмеялась.  
— Значит, Валериану ты информацию передавать не хочешь. Быстро же вы рассорились.  
— Это не твое дело, — Джим мотнул головой. Нова хмыкнула.  
— А что же мое? О чем ты хочешь поговорить? О том, что случилось на Умодже? Приказ есть приказ, Джимми, думаю, ты это понимаешь.   
— Мы не будем обсуждать то, что ты натворила, и к чему это привело, — Рейнор сжал кулаки. — Ты и сама все знаешь. Меня интересуют те, кто смог тебя повязать. Двое, верно?  
— Да, — чуть разочарованно протянула Нова. — Женщина — псионик. «Призрак», судя по всему. Не самый высокий потенциал, но со своими фокусами, — она поморщилась, потерла висок. — Её напарник — дубовый, то есть, простите, не псионик. Но стреляет хорошо и с телепатами явно раньше работал — я не могла понять, что он собирается делать. Они защищали человека, причастного к смерти моей семьи, но не работали на него. Я проверяла, у него не осталось связей. Они… переговаривались с кем-то. Я перехватила сигнал. Ненадолго, правда. Мне показалось… мне показалось, что я знаю его, хотя, может, дело в связи. Это все, Джим. Разве что могу еще раз добавить, что эта парочка хороша — и умеют работать вместе.  
Рейнор кивнул, прижал пальцы к вискам, прогоняя не вовремя всплывшие воспоминания. Морпех и «Призрак». Хорошие напарники, хорошие друзья… и не только друзья.  
— Ах вот оно что, — Нова заметно оживилась. Джим досадливо поморщился. Телепаты. — Вот что тебя в них интересует.   
— Не лезь в мою голову, — зло бросил Рейнор.  
— Это не в моих силах, ты прекрасно знаешь, — девушка покачала головой. — Джим… она — не Керриган. Не похожа на нее совершенно. Той Керриган, которую ты знал, нет. И нет смысла искать ее в других.   
Джим резко встал, кулаками упираясь в столешницу. Нова покачала головой, сочувственно глядя на него.  
— Если хочешь их искать — ищи. Но ищи напарников со странными целями, а не женщину, в которой ты видишь ту, что больше нет. Она — не Керриган, Джим.   
Рейнор с минуту буравил Нову тяжелым взглядом, а потом вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь. Охрана, дожидавшаяся снаружи, попыталась что-то сказать, но Джим не обратил на них внимания. 

***

Подземные бункеры Корхала — единственное место, пережившее все несчастья, обрушившиеся на планету за последние десять лет. И один из таких бункеров команда использовала под свою базу — людей, знавших об убежищах, почти не осталось, а тех, кто знал, как в них попасть, и раньше было немного (каким образом об этом разузнал Финч, ни Риз, ни Шоу не спрашивали). Да и подключиться к коммуникациям огромного города отсюда было куда удобнее.   
Шоу зашла первая, махнула рукой Финчу, как обычно сидевшему за компьютерами, с размаху села на одну из лавок у стены и блаженно прикрыла глаза. Босс проследил за ней слегка растерянным взглядом, повернулся к Джону.   
— Мистер Риз?  
— Ребенок в безопасности, а Джекса повязал Фаско, — Джон положил руку на спинку старомодного кресла, в котором сидел Финч. — Все в порядке.  
— И чтобы я еще раз отправилась в школу, — простонала с лавки Шоу.   
— Не любишь детей? — с усмешкой спросил Джон.  
— Они слишком громко думают, — парировала Самин. — Голова гудит от них.   
Да уж, если даже Джону было непросто среди галдящей детворы, то уж каково телепату…  
— Между прочим, я проанализировал последние события и сейчас уже могу предположить, почему нами заинтересовался мистер Рейнор, — не оборачиваясь, заговорил Финч. Риз и Шоу мгновенно замолчали, повернулись к нему.  
— И что же мы сделали не так? — Риз поднял брови.  
— В этом все и дело. Мы не могли поступить иначе, — Финч тяжело вздохнул. — Во время атаки на Корхал, после того, как эвакуацию свернули, все силы «Рейдеров» были оттянуты к дворцу. Я не могу их винить, там даже объединенным армиям было непросто, но…  
— Но это и привлекло внимание, да? — Шоу со вздохом закатила глаза. — Ну конечно, «Рейдеров» здесь не было, но кто-то помогал людям отстреливаться от зергов.  
— И Рейнору стало интересно, кто именно, — Джон вздохнул. — Как бы маршал не стал для нас проблемой…  
— Черт подери, а я только хотела сказать, что мне это понравилось, — Шоу выпрямилась. — Не нужно разбираться, кто хороший, кто плохой, и пострелять можно…   
— Скажи еще, что хочешь повторить, — Риз поднял бровь.  
— Не в таких обстоятельства, — Самин мотнула головой.  
— У нас хватает работы, мисс Шоу, — прохладно отозвался Финч.   
— Ну, лишь бы не снова в школе, — хмыкнула та. 

*** 

Все зашло в тупик предсказуемо быстро. Парочка снова ушла на дно, сведения от Новы не сильно-то помогли, а больше зацепок не было. Джим, конечно, попросил Мэтта, чтобы тот дал всем своим многочисленным знакомым наводку на этих людей, но, откровенно говоря, надежды на них было немного. Очень хотелось снова пойти и напиться, но Рейнор понимал, что нельзя. Он был нужен — своим людям, Валериану, Корхалу. Потому Джим и делал все, что мог — помогал разгребать завалы, отстраивать здания, договариваться с людьми… Хотя неоконченное дело, конечно, неприятно свербило на задворках сознания.  
Мэтт перехватил Джима, когда тот уже плюнул на все и решил пропустить стаканчик-другой в баре «Гипериона» — хоть в последнее время они и сидели безвылазно на Корхале, команда не расходилась далеко.   
— Сэр, у меня кое-что есть, — Хорнер решительно оттеснил Джима от двери.   
Рейнор не сразу понял, о чем речь, но когда до него дошло — встрепенулся, нахмурился.  
— Говори, Мэтт.  
— Один из моих знакомых, Зак Райнос, механик. Он связался со мной сегодня с утра и сообщил кое-что. Вчера вечером на него напали люди… в общем, сэр, не все любят «Рейдеров» и не все одобряют связи с нами.  
— Нужно его вытащить. Есть возможность? — Джим нахмурился.  
— Да, есть, сэр, но дело в том, что ему помогли вчера вечером — двое. Мужчина и женщина.  
— …военный и «Призрак», — Рейнор вздохнул. — У него есть что-то на них?  
— Есть, сэр. Они сказали, что вернутся сегодня к вечеру, когда выяснят, за что его хотели убить.  
Джим собрался, машинально проверил пистолет — оружие было на месте.  
— Где Зак находится сейчас?   
— Сэр, вы собираетесь туда один? — с сомнением спросил Мэтт.  
— Не думаю, что там будет что-то, с чем я не справлюсь.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — судя по взгляду, Хорнер уже продумал, кто и где будет прикрывать командира.  
— Мэтт, я справлюсь один. И Валериана тоже не надо ставить в известность.  
Хорнер помолчал, обдумывая все, и решительно кивнул.  
— Запоминайте адрес, сэр. И постарайтесь не привлекать внимания.

***

— Финч, нам удалось выяснить, кому этот механик перешел дорогу? — на ходу спросил Джон.  
— У меня есть одна гипотеза, — протянул Финч. Уже по его голосу было понятно, что гипотеза эта ему совсем не нравилась. — Данные указывают, что мистер Райнос мог быть информатором «Рейдеров Рейнора».  
— Стоп, Финч, мы помогаем парню, босс которого нас ищет? — раздался в передатчике голос Шоу. Сама она собиралась занять позицию в одном из домов на другой стороне улицы.  
— Во-первых, мисс Шоу, он лишь один из множества информаторов — у «Рейдеров» довольно обширная сеть. А во-вторых, вы предлагаете просто позволить его убить?  
— Нет, но я предлагаю не светиться перед ним, — буркнула Шоу.   
— Поздновато, не находишь? — хмыкнул Джон, свернув на нужную улицу. — Не волнуйся, он не знает ничего, что может вывести на нас.   
Шоу снова что-то недовольно буркнула, но больше возражать не стала. Джон прибавил шагу, увидев, что Зак стоит на улице и с кем-то разговаривает. Собеседник стоял спиной к Джону и вызывал отчетливое беспокойство. Риз пробормотал «сказали же, сидеть дома и не высовываться», нащупывая пистолет под плащом.   
В этот момент Зак увидел его, вскинул руку, указывая. Его собеседник обернулся, глядя прямо на Джона. И это был не кто иной, как Джим Рейнор. Риз замер, лихорадочно размышляя, как быть. Рейнор нахмурился, поднял руку — Джон напрягся, готовясь бежать — и махнул в известном жесте, означавшем одно: «В укрытие!».  
Дважды повторять не нужно было. Риз рванул вперед, прячась за чью-то машину, успев заметить, как Рейнор сгреб Зака и нырнул туда же. И тут же по земле застучали выстрелы — именно там, где Джон только что стоял. 

***

Джим прижался спиной к борту машины, бросил короткий взгляд на Зака — тот был в порядке, хоть и напуган — и посмотрел на прятавшегося рядом. Зак сказал, он представился Джоном. Военная выправка, хорошая реакция, оружие держит в руках как профессионал. Он был выше Джима, но примерно одного с ним возраста. Темноволосый, с благородной сединой, в не подходящем к месту и ситуации деловом костюме.   
— Значит, Джон, да? — Рейнор проверил количество патронов, недовольно цокнул языком.  
— Верно, — протянул тот в ответ. — Отложим рукопожатия на потом, может?  
— Согласен, — Рейнор кивнул. — Их четверо.   
Джон помолчал, качнул головой.  
— Уже трое.  
— Твоя напарница поработала? — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Ты неплохо осведомлен, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Хуже, чем хотелось бы.  
Пули застучали по машине, и им пришлось замолчать. Джон выглянул из-за укрытия и быстро спрятался обратно.  
— Есть идеи? — спросил он.  
— Твоя напарница может убрать остальных? — Джим покосился на еле живого от страха Зака.  
— Оттуда, где сидела — нет. Она меняет позицию, — Джон решил пока не высовываться, тоже бросил взгляд на подопечного. — Что с ним будешь делать?  
Рейнор на миг задумался, вспоминая, что рассказывал Мэтт.  
— Эй, Зак, ты же механик, верно? — Джим дождался согласного бормотания в ответ, кивнул. — Отлично. На «Гиперионе» не хватает одного механика. Мы… потеряли его несколько месяцев назад.  
— Н-на Чаре? — робко спросил Зак.  
— Позже, — Джим решил не вдаваться в подробности. — Так что скажешь? Ты с нами?  
— Да, конечно, — Зак быстро закивал.  
Джон тихо хмыкнул, снова выглянул и быстро пригнулся. Джим повернулся к нему.  
— Появились идеи?  
— Одна, — Джон продемонстрировал светошумовую гранату. — У нас будет несколько секунд, чтобы с ними разобраться. Сможешь?  
— Смогу, — Рейнор кивнул. — Это штука из арсенала «Мародеров», насколько я помню.  
Джон никак на это не ответил, но его плечи напряглись. Он подождал, будто слушая что-то.   
— На счет три, — скомандовал Джон. — Раз… два… три!  
Люди снаружи вспышки и шума явно не ждали, и когда Джон и Джим высунулись из-за укрытии, быстро стреляя, они были не в состоянии отстреливаться.   
— Неплохо, — заметил Рейнор, отметив, что Джон тоже не убивал, стреляя по ногам.   
— Взаимно, — кивнул тот в ответ.   
И они одновременно подняли оружие, целясь друг в друга.   
— Нам нужно о многом поговорить, — негромко произнес Джим.  
— Вряд ли сегодня, — Джон качнул головой.   
Раздался хлопок, и пуля ударила прямо между ними, заставив отскочить в разные стороны. Джон тут же развернулся и рванул прочь. Джим не успел пробежать и пары метров, как еще пара выстрелов пришлись прямо под ноги, заставив передумать.   
Похоже, напарница Джона наконец сменила позицию.   
Разумеется, самого Джона уже и след простыл. Рейнор тихо выругался, обернулся к все так же прятавшемуся за машиной Заку.  
— Пошли отсюда, парень, пока еще к тебе гости не пришли. 

*** 

В бункер Джон вернулся последним. Шоу просто махнула рукой, а Финч даже со своего кресла встал.  
— Мистер Риз, я рад, что с вами все в порядке!  
— Это было близко, — Шоу сидела на полу, проверяя винтовку. — Надо что-то делать, в следующий раз может не повезти.   
— Она права, Финч, — Риз встретился с боссом взглядом и задержал его чуть дольше, чем следовало. — Рейнор показал, что он достаточно умен, чтобы вычислить нас.   
— Я понимаю, — Финч отступил, вернулся в кресло. — Но скажите… мистер Райнос в безопасности?  
— Относительно. Он прописался на «Гиперионе», — Джон снял плащ, сел на лавку, наблюдая за работой Шоу.   
— Да, флагман повстанцев — самое безопасное место, — хмыкнула Самин.   
— Возможно, это так, — протянул Финч. — Есть такое понятие «Око бури», мисс Шоу.   
— Все-все, убедил, — Самин отмахнулась. — А мы что теперь будем делать?  
— У меня есть мысль, — Финч поправил очки. — Думаю, это единственный выход.  
— О чем ты? — Джон нахмурился.   
— Я сообщу позже. Когда соберу все необходимые данные, — протянул Финч. — А вам, я думаю, нужно отдохнуть. 

***

Джим еще раз задумчиво крутанул в пальцах зажигалку, наконец закурил. Он подобрался достаточно близко, и все равно ничего не вышло. Оставалась еще одна возможность, но не хотелось придавать дело огласке — а Майкл был журналистом до мозга костей и обязательно расскажет об этом всем, кто захочет услышать. Но с другой стороны — Майк доказал, что он осведомлен получше некоторых сотрудников разведки, а значит — мог знать что-нибудь полезное.   
Ситуация, прямо говоря, непростая.   
Пискнул передатчик, принимая сообщение. Джим поднял брови. Мэтт? Валериан? Они обычно использовали голосовую связь. Экипаж? Передавали все через Мэтта.   
Отправителя у сообщения не было — вообще. Джим нахмурился.  
«Мистер Рейнор, мы не знакомы, но вы уже сталкивались с моими оперативниками. Я боюсь, у вас возникло недопонимание. Мне не хотелось бы вводить вас в заблуждение, поэтому предлагаю встретиться и обсудить это. Я знаю, что вы не распространялись про свое расследование. Прошу вас до встречи оставить это в тайне. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.»  
Ниже были подписаны адрес и время. Джим тихо хмыкнул. Была еще пара часов подготовиться. Как минимум — захватить патронов. В честность этого человека он не очень-то верил.

***

Корхал начинал новую жизнь под новым управлением. Может, молодой Валериан и не хотел уничтожать все следы правления своего отца, но народ желал этого. Арктур Менгск навсегда останется в их памяти как диктатор и лжец.   
На главной площади сейчас демонтировали чудом уцелевший после нападения памятник. Множество людей глазели на рабочих, перешептывались, обсуждали прошлое и будущее. Один стоял чуть в стороне — невысокий, неприметный, в хорошем костюме и очках на носу. Сейчас человек наблюдал за демонтажем памятника, поджав губы. Что-то было в его взгляде нетипичное. Словно он жалел, но вовсе не о смене правителя.  
— Если бы ты слушал, Арктур, — прошептал он так, что никто не слышал. — Даже не меня… Если бы ты слушал хоть кого-нибудь… все бы закончилось совсем иначе.   
Забили огромные часы, возвещая о начале нового часа. Человек вздрогнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, и заспешил прочь. При ходьбе он сильно хромал.

***

— Не знаю, — после паузы призналась Шоу. Она даже отложила вилку, задумавшись. — Не могу понять.   
— Расстояние? — Джон поднял брови.  
— И это тоже. И… меня не учили разбираться в чувствах людей, — Самин дернула плечами. — А это сложно, даже если они на поверхности.  
Задать еще один вопрос Риз не успел. В кафе буквально влетела Рут и прошипела: «Идем, быстро!». Джон едва успел оставить деньги.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Шоу, пока они петляли по улицам.  
— Случится, — поправила Рут. — С Гарольдом. Машина дала мне адрес и время. И сказала, что это связано с ним. Просила приглядеть за ним. Она волнуется.  
— Волнуется? — Джон дернул бровью.  
— Волнуется, — согласилась Рут. — Но этого достаточно. Быстрее, у нас мало времени.

***

Квартира выглядела ухоженной, но не обжитой. Джим нахмурился и, не опуская оружия, сделал еще два шага. Возможно, все-таки не стоило идти сюда одному, а попросить ребят прикрыть. Но сейчас отступать было уже поздно. Хотя странно, его никто не ждал. Кто же тогда отправил сообщение?   
Их Джим заметил слишком поздно. Двое стояли в углах и вышли, как только Джим оказался посередине комнаты. Знакомый уже Рейнору Джон и с ним женщина — высокая, изящная, с вьющимися каштановыми волосами и безумными глазами. Такие Джим видел у наемников из «Боевых кабанов». Только эта женщина нашивок не носила, хотя это не мешало ей быть связанной с «Кабанами» в прошлом. Она мило улыбнулась, наставляя на гостя два пистолета.  
Джим отступил на шаг, но тут, замыкая круг, появился третий участник. Тоже женщина, с винтовкой в руках. И двигалась она с запоминающейся грацией. «Призрак». Сердце, казалось, пропустило пару ударов. Джим медленно поднял руки.  
— Брось оружие, — спокойно приказал Джон. — И объясни, что ты здесь делаешь.  
— Мистера Рейнора сюда пригласил я, — раздался четкий, слегка надтреснутый голос от входа. Из-за спины «Призрака» вышел мужчина, чем-то смахивающий одновременно на преподавателя и на чиновника среднего ранга — невысокий, аккуратный, разве что волосы чуть взъерошены, деловой костюм, очки в тонкой оправе. И жуткая хромота. Он остановился, и Джим понял, что ошибся: если чиновник, то уж точно не средней руки — слишком уж дорогими, при более внимательно рассмотрении, были его вещи.   
— Ты? — выдохнул Джон. — Зачем?  
— Нам необходимо прийти к соглашению. Мы на одной стороне, и наша… вражда ничем хорошим не кончится, — мужчина огляделся, поворачиваясь всем телом. — Пожалуйста, уберите оружие.   
Джим демонстративно положил пистолет на тумбочку. Троица явно нехотя опустила оружие. «Призрак» не отводила взгляда от Джима, хмурясь. Она совсем не была похожа на Сару — ниже, темноволосая, смуглая, словно отталкивающая от себя людей. В памяти невольно всплыли слова Новы: «Она — не Керриган». А Рейнор продолжал упрямо верить в свое.  
— Я — не она, — неожиданно заговорила женщина. — Да ведь я не первая тебе это говорю.  
— Шоу? — осторожно спросил Джон.   
— Я не тебе. Ему.   
Ну конечно. Телепаты.  
— Так и есть, — Шоу хмыкнула. — Да у тебя и на лице все написано.   
Джим недовольно поморщился.   
— Мисс Шоу, — засуетился тот, невысокий. — Давайте вы разберетесь с этим… позже. Мистер Рейнор, я хотел поговорить с вами.   
— Забавно, я ведь не знаю вашего имени, — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Гарольд, — после паузы сказал он. — Давайте переговорим с глазу на глаз.  
— Ты уверен? — Джон нахмурился.  
— Не думаю, что мне нужна охрана, мистер Риз.  
Судя по выражению лица Джона, тот прикинул, как быстро Рейнор вырубит Гарольда, но кивнул, недовольно поджав губы.   
— Хорошо. Сюда, — Гарольд указал на вторую комнату.   
Как только дверь закрылась, Джон и Рут повернулись к Шоу.   
— И о чем же маршал таком думал, что ты даже соизволила с ним заговорить? — Рут наклонила голову.  
— Мы слышали только твои ответы, если что, — добавил Джон.  
Шоу тяжело вздохнула. 

***

Гарольд долго ходил вокруг да около, прежде чем рассказать о Машине — компьютерном разуме, наблюдающем за людьми, защищавшем их, помогавшем вычислять преступников. О Номерах — важных и неважных. И о том, как решил сам заняться неважными Номерами, потому что «все важны для кого-то». Джим слушал, переваривая информацию. После всего, что он узнал за последние месяцы, этот рассказ не казался таким уж невероятным.  
— Вы сказали, — заговорил Джим, когда рассказ закончился, — что ваша Машина защищает только людей. И только от людей.   
— Да, — печально протянул Гарольд. — Когда я создавал ее, не было известно ни про зергов, ни про протоссов. Но даже если было бы известно — вряд ли мне удалось бы алгоритмизировать их логику. И я понимаю, что сейчас от такого пользы немного, но… это уже что-то.  
— А в правительстве кто этим занимается? Власть-то не один раз сменилась. Они знают?  
— В правительстве работают люди, служившие как Конфедерации, так и Доминиону Арктура Менгска. И сейчас они работают на Валериана. В конце концов, они служат в первую очередь всем людям, а не тому, кто стоит во главе их, — Гарольд слабо улыбнулся. — Знают они немного. Хотя им этого достаточно.  
Джим кивнул, задумчиво потер подбородок. Что-то еще было в словах этого Гарольда…  
— Создание подобной системы требует огромных денег, — начал Джим, заметив, как собеседник напрягся. — А её внедрение — огромного влияния. И все это происходило в старой доброй Конфедерации. А еще Нова сказала, что ваш голос показался ей знакомым.   
— Мое прошлое, мистер Рейнор, не играет сейчас никакой роли, — отчеканил Гарольд. — Я рассказал вам эту историю и надеюсь на… взаимопонимание.  
— Рассказывать всем подряд не буду, не волнуйтесь, — Джим фыркнул. Он, похоже, попал в точку. — Я знаю, как обращаться с подобной информацией. Только один вопрос. Ваша оперативница. Шоу. Она же бывший «Призрак» конфедератов?  
— Да, — было видно, что Гарольд удивлен вопросом. — После падения Тарсониса блокирующий имплант мисс Шоу перестал работать. Мне удалось помочь ей и удалить имплант. А она согласилась со мной работать.   
— Что ж, со спасителем ей повезло больше, чем Саре, — пробормотал Рейнор. — Спасибо за доверие, Гарольд. И если понадобится помощь — обращайтесь.   
Гарольд робко улыбнулся.  
— До свидания, мистер Рейнор.  
Снаружи его ждали только двое. Женщина с безумным взглядом куда-то ушла. Гарольд оглядел оставшуюся парочку. Джон коротко кивнул. Джим тем временем взял с тумбочки свой пистолет и, затылком ощущая два внимательных взгляда, убрал оружие в кобуру.   
— Тебя проводить? — спросил Джон, когда Джим дождался, пока Гарольд уйдет.   
— Сам выйду. Только ответь на один вопрос — ваш босс из Старых Семей? — Рейнор сложил руки на груди.   
Напарники переглянулись.  
— Он не говорил, — Джон пожал плечами. — Но… да, мы тоже это подозреваем. Финч достаточно скрытный, чтобы убрать все прямые доказательства.   
Джим кивнул, пошел к выходу.   
— Эй, — неожиданно окликнула его Шоу. — Нам тоже есть, что тебе сказать.  
— В чем дело? — Джим развернулся, подняв брови.  
— Знаешь, я не самый сильный псионик, но даже я вижу, как ты сам себе мозг ешь.  
— Если ты ее любишь и веришь в нее — иди. Не слушай, что говорят. Иди за ней. Иначе можешь просто опоздать, — закончил Джон. И что-то мелькнуло в его взгляде. Что-то похожее на понимание.   
Джим коротко кивнул и решительно вышел. Впереди было еще много дел.


End file.
